Sem Arrependimentos
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Roy Harper deu uma festa de aniversário e todos foram convidados. Até mesmo os que não queriam estar ali. Em um táxi, Kori e Dick são obrigados a se verem novamente depois de anos desde o término. #Novos52
1. Dick Grayson

Era aniversário do Roy. Eu nem sei porque diabos eu fui convidado, muito menos porque diabos eu fui. Eu e Roy não nos falávamos havia _**muito**___tempo.

De qualquer forma, aqui estou eu, na casa de Oliver Queen, me sentindo estranho simplesmente por estar aqui, como se eu fosse um intruso. Por mais que o convite no meu bolso diga o contrário.

Vi alguns conhecidos não-hostis e sorri para eles como se estivesse completamente seguro de onde estava.

O que era uma mentira descarada.

Nessas horas eu agradeço por tanto Bruce quanto Damian não estarem do meu lado agora, esses dois sabem me ler com a palma da mão. Assustador.

Acho que vi Jason encostado numa parede, provavelmente tão deslocado quanto, talvez até mais. A maioria aqui ainda olha para ele torto ou fingem que não o vê.

Eu pensei em me juntar a ele e nós dois curtirmos nosso constrangimento em conjunto, mas logo vetei a ideia. De alguma forma, Jason ia achar uma forma de ser agressivo e vai ficar na defensiva, e eu realmente não estou com cabeça para isso.

_**Your Ex-Lover Is Dead**_

Esperei uns quinze minutos de educação na festa e logo fui em direção a porta, desesperado para sair daqui.

Para o meu azar, estava caindo um verdadeiro dilúvio do lado de fora, o que impediu totalmente a caminhada que eu planejava fazer para pensar. Suspirei conformado por ter que tomar um táxi.

Estava pacientemente esperando por um táxi quando ouvi vozes atrás de mim.

—Mas, ainda é muito cedo!

—Eu sinto muito, Sin, diga para o Roy que mais tarde eu falo com ele, sim? Eu só não me sinto bem no momento.

Não me atrevi a me virar para ver de quem eram as vozes. Na verdade, eu nem precisei, já que senti uma pessoa parar ao meu lado e outra atrás de mim.

—Dick? Você também está indo embora?

Meus ombros caíram, eu realmente queria evitar conversa. De qualquer forma, me virei, sorrindo para Sin Lance, que me olhava um pouco surpresa e decepcionada.

—Ah, sim. Desculpe, mas eu lembrei que deixei assuntos pendentes em Gotham —Como falar por horas com Damian sobre a minha vida enquanto ele finge desinteresse mas dá conselhos uteis de qualquer maneira —, não quis incomodar ninguém sobre isso.

Sin acenou de forma compreensiva e depois olhou para o céu, franzindo o cenho para a forte chuva que caia.

—Acho que não vai dar pra você voar, Estelar... —Ela murmurou, logo depois olhando para nós com os olhos brilhando. Sinto que não vou gostar disso. —Já sei! Vocês dois podem dividir um taxi!

_God that was strange to see you again_

—Não é necessário, eu-

_Introduced by a friend of a friend_

—Dick, essa é a Kori. —Interrompeu Sin. Kori deve ter nos notado apenas agora, já que a garota disse seu nome. Nos olhamos por um momento, surpresos por nos vermos assim, depois de tanto tempo. Sorri sem graça para Sin, que provavelmente não sabia do... meu relacionamento com Kori.

_Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'_

—Ah... Eu acho que nós já nos conhecemos antes, Sin. —Há muito, muito tempo.

A garota não pareceu ter captado meu constrangimento e apenas deu de ombros.

—Eu vou voltar para a festa. Boa noite para vocês.

Kori não disse uma só palavra o tempo todo. Ela apenas me olhou longamente para por fim desviar o olhar para a rua.

Não me atrevi a olhar para ela, depois de tantos anos de distância. Para ser verdadeiramente honesto, eu estava um pouco sem graça pela situação.

_Captured a taxi despite all the rain_

Felizmente, não demorou para aparecer um táxi, entrei nele e esperei por Kori com a porta aberta. Ela pareceu hesitar por um momento mas logo já estava dentro do veículo comigo. Viajamos no mais puro silêncio. Dentro do quente e aconchegante táxi, não consegui evitar mais de olhar para ela.

_And all of the time Ithought you was sad_

Me surpreendi a vê-la me encarando. Ela tinha os olhos perdidos, de alguma forma, parecia triste. Me senti mal, me perguntando se eu era o motivo de sua tristeza. Eu realmente espero que não.

Não consegui refrear as lembranças que brotaram em minha cabeça, sem controle. Eu amei Kori. Amei mesmo. Deus sabe o quanto eu a amava, mas... Eu não sei explicar...

Ela tinha perguntado se eu a amava. Eu tinha respondido que_sim, é claro_. Então ela reformulou a pergunta. Tamareanos são basicamente movidos por seus sentimentos, então eu entendi a sua pergunta.

_"Você vai continuar a me amar, para sempre?"._

... E eu tinha dito que não. Para sempre é muito tempo. Diabos, eu posso morrer amanhã, ou depois, talvez hoje. Talvez tenha uma bomba no meu apartamento, esperando eu chegar para explodir. Perguntas sobre futuro sempre me deixam desconcertado.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

Eu ainda me importo com Kori. Sempre vou querer o melhor para ela. É um pouco estranho vê-la como uma Fora-da-Lei com Jason e Roy, mas quem sou eu para interferir nas suas decisões? Deus sabe que ela acabaria comigo antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

O táxi me deixou primeiro na Mansão Wayne. Olhei novamente para Kori e juntei toda a minha bravura para dizer:

—Está chovendo muito, ainda... É meio difícil para voar, ainda mais por estar tão escuro. Você quer, ér, entrar e esperar a chuva se acalmar?

Eu espero que meu rosto não esteja tão vermelho quanto eu acho que está.

Ela respirou fundo, mas ainda assim não disse nada.

—Kori?

—... Não, obrigada, mas eu posso me virar sozinha.

— N-nunca disse que não podia, eu só... —Como ela consegue? Depois de tantos anos, ela_**ainda**_me deixa nervoso e tropeçando nas minhas próprias palavras. —Bem, eu... É que...

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

E então, do nada, ela sorriu._Eu senti falta desse sorriso_.

—Não se preocupe, Richard. Eu vou ficar bem. —De alguma forma, eu senti que ela não estava falando apenas da chuva.

—Eu sei. Você sempre fica. Então, eu, bem, já vou. —Paguei o taxista e – disfarçadamente, passei algumas notas a mais do que deveria, pagando pelo menos um pouco da parte de Kori, seja lá para onde ela for.

Sai do taxi e em menos de dois segundos eu já estava encharcado até os ossos. O taxi saiu em disparada assim que eu fechei a porta. Fiquei encarando a traseira do veículo indo embora, cada vez mais distante, na chuva. Não consegui me obrigar a correr para dentro da seca mansão, onde Alfred provavelmente vai me recepcionar com uma toalha quente e um chá.

_You were what I wanted_

Eu apenas observei o táxi ir embora, levando uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim. E eu sei que ele nunca vai voltar. Kori nunca fez do tipo que se arrepende de suas decisões.

_I gave what I gave_

Eu nunca vou me arrepender daquela noite em Jump City, onde Kori trombou em mim pela primeira vez,_me beijando_completamente do nada.

_I'm not sorry I met you_

Nunca vou me arrepender do nosso relacionamento e do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

_I'm not sorry it's over_

Mas eu também não me arrependo por ter acabado tudo.

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to say_

Não me arrependo... Por não restar mais nada pra salvar do que havia entre nós.

Completamente ciente da chuva que me castigava de forma tão severa, eu sorri pela primeira vez de verdade naquela noite. Dei as costas a rua e corri para dentro.

_**I'm not sorry there's nothing to save**_


	2. Koriand'r

A noite parecia gloriosa. Os humanos pareciam felizes por causa do evento para comemorar o dia do nascimento de Roy. Eu também estava feliz por ele, é claro, mas não me senti nenhum pouco à vontade. Existem poucos humanos – _e alienígenas_– com quem me sinto à vontade, para ser honesta.

Jason parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu naquela festa, encostado num canto evitando contato visual com qualquer um. Eu pensei em chama-lo para fugir da festividade comigo, mas eu queria ficar sozinha, então apenas passei reto por ele.

Mas antes mesmo de eu poder alcançar a janela para poder sair voando de volta para minha ilha, uma garotinha entrou na minha frente. Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Cynthia?

— Oi. Você é a Estelar, não é? — Ela perguntou animada.

— Sim, esta seria eu. — Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui me obrigar a tal coisa.

_**Your Ex-Lover Is Dead**_

Sair no meio de uma conversa seria rude, por mais que sair voando pela janela fosse uma ideia tentadora, eu iria demonstrar minha educação.

Para conseguir ganhar tempo, comecei a andar em direção a porta, a garotinha logo me seguiu.

— Meu nome é Cynthia. — Ahá! Eu sabia! — Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Sin.

— Muito prazer em conhece-la cara-a-cara, Sin, eu ouvi muito falar de você.

— Ouviu, é? — A garota não parecia nem um pouco surpresa. Muito menos envergonhada. Gostei dela.

Consegui chegar até a porta.

— Você está indo embora?

— Estou. — Respondi simplesmente, sem dar explicações.

Do outro lado, havia um homem de costas, parecia que ele apenas encarava a rua. Com que propósito? Humanos são estranhos.

— Mas ainda é muito cedo!

— Eu sinto muito, Sin, diga para o Roy que mais tarde eu falo com ele, sim? Eu só não me sinto bem no momento.

Me postei ao lado do homem, que me parecia vagamente familiar. Tentando encontrar o que ele tanto buscava no céu. Será que seria a chuva? Mas que sentido há em encarar a água tão intensamente?

— Dick? Você também está indo embora? — Perguntou Sin para o homem. Decidi parar de prestar atenção na conversa deles, que não me parecia nem um pouco interessante.

Mas não pude evitar de reparar que o tal homem deixou os ombros cair, como se ele estivesse cansado e quisesse evitar conversa.

— Ah, sim. Desculpe, mas eu lembrei que deixei assuntos pendentes em Gotham, não quis incomodar ninguém sobre isso. — Até sua voz me parecia um pouco familiar. Mas não consigo me lembrar de onde. Parece um pouco diferente... Madura, talvez?

— Acho que não vai dar pra você voar, Estelar... — Oras, e porque não? Que bobagem pensar que uma chuva boba atrapalharia meus poderes, de qualquer forma, decidi não discutir. — Já sei! Vocês dois podem dividir um taxi!

"Táxi"? O que seria um "táxi"? E como se divide isso? Tentei vasculhar minha memória para ver se já tinha ouvido falar de tal coisa, mas estava tudo em branco.

— Dick, essa é a Kori. — Surpresa por ouvir meu nome, me virei para encará-los. Olhei para o tal "Dick", e assim que eu vi seu rosto, muitos flashes de memórias invadiram minha mente, mas eu rapidamente os expulsei. São memórias proibidas, mas não pude evitar de parecer surpresa por rever alguém significativo o suficiente para estar no meio das "memórias proibidas". O homem sorriu falsamente para a garotinha e disse:

— Ah... Eu acho que nós já nos conhecemos antes, Sin. — Oh, então ele também se lembra de algo?

Por algum motivo, ele parecia embaraçado, e se Sin notou, não transpareceu. Apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu vou voltar para a festa. Boa noite para vocês.

Voltei meu olhar para o homem com brilhantes olhos azuis, ainda intrigada por ele ser familiar, mas assustada demais para vasculhar a fundo minhas memórias. Desviei o olhar para a rua, onde ele olhava com tanto interesse. Talvez em busca do tal "táxi".

Logo apareceu um dos veículos de transporte humanos, amarelo. Havia uma pequena placa em cima escrito "Taxi". Oh.

"Dick" rapidamente entrou dentro do veículo, deixando a porta aberta para eu queira entrar também. Hesitei.

Eu posso simplesmente voar, nunca vi sentido nesses meios de transportes terráqueos, mas alguma coisa naquele homem me dizia que estava tudo bem. Eu gostei da sensação. Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que senti isso.

Entrei dentro do táxi. Era um pouco pequeno para mim, mas eu me senti confortável, de alguma forma. Será que é por causa deste homem?

Ele não disse nada, o que me fez me sentir grata. Não estava segura de mim mesma para poder iniciar um diálogo. Senti que acabaria abrindo cicatrizes se o fizesse. Não pude evitar de encará-lo, por mais rude que este comportamento seja na comunidade terráquea.

_And all of the time you thought I was sad_

O meu coração batia rápido, enquanto eu o encarava. Decidi tentar lembrar de seu nome. Eu tentei, tentei mesmo. Mas parecia que havia um grande buraco negro no meio da minha cabeça.

_I was trying to remember your name..._

Eu mal percebi quando o veículo parou. Dick olhou para mim, parecia haver um pouco de preocupação em seus olhos, me pergunto o motivo.

— Está chovendo muito, ainda... É meio difícil para voar, ainda mais por estar tão escuro. Você quer, ér, entrar e esperar a chuva se acalmar?

Continuei o encarando, de alguma forma estranhando sua demonstração de preocupação. Mas ainda assim... Estranhamente familiar. Havia uma pessoa que demonstrava muito carinho e cuidado por mim, mas não me lembro quem. Seu rosto parecia anormalmente avermelhado, seria embaraço? Adorável.

_This scar is a fleck on my orange skin_

O olhei mais intensamente. Uma pequena brecha se abriu na área das "memórias proibidas". Será que devo me atrever a dar uma espiada? Parece perigoso... _Doloroso_.

_Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in_

Respirei fundo e espiei o fundo de minha mente.

_Now you're outside me_

Flashes da primeira vez que vim a Terra saíram em disparada pela minha mente, vomitando tudo em cima de mim, sem me dar uma chance de processar tudo devidamente. Palavras aleatórias vieram: _Robin_, _Asa Noturna, Jovens Titãs, Dick, Richard Grayson._

_You see all the beauty_

_"Você vai continuar a me amar, para sempre?"_

_"... Não"_

_Repent all your sin_

— Kori? — Eu precisava de tempo, para assimilar as coisas. Foi como reviver tudo de novo. Doloroso, confuso, _maravilhoso_.

_It's nothing but time and a face that you lose_

— ... Não, obrigada, eu posso me virar sozinha.

— N-nunca disse que não podia, eu só... — Ele fica cada vez mais adorável, atropelando-se em suas palavras... Ele sempre fazia isso quando estávamos juntos. — Bem, eu... É que...

_I chose to feel it and you couldn't chose_

Não consegui evitar de sorrir para ele, um sorriso verdadeiro e honesto. Ele sempre conseguiu arrancar isso de mim, não importava a circunstância.

— Não se preocupe, Richard. Eu vou ficar bem. — Disse com convicção o suficiente para ele entender que eu não estava apenas falando sobre meu estado físico.

— Eu sei. Você sempre fica. — Ele deu um sorriso leve. Havia tanta ternura em seus olhos, mas eu devia ser forte, então não disse nada. — Então, eu, bem, já vou.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

Não pude evitar de olhar para trás quando ele saiu do carro. Ele olhava fixamente para mim, com legítima preocupação e carinho em seus olhos.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

Eu tinha lhe dado todo o meu amor, e não me arrependo disso. Quando ele partiu meu coração, eu não fiquei despedaçada como a maioria pensou. Fui forte, fui valente.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

Não me arrependo de nenhum momento entre nós dois. Desde o dia que o conheci até o dia em que terminamos.

_I gave what I gave_

_I'm not sorry I met you_

Mas sentimentos tamareanos são fortes demais, e jamais esquecidos, então, obriguei minha mente a empurrar todas as lembranças de Richard de volta para a "área proibida". Eu respeito o nosso passado, mas vivo apenas no presente. E meu presente é com os Foras-da-Lei, e sou muito feliz com eles.

_I'm not sorry it's over_

Enquanto eu desviava meu olhar de Richard que ainda estava parado na chuva me encarando, olhei para a rua a frente.

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to say_

Sem arrependimentos.

_**I'm not sorry there's nothing to save**_


End file.
